My Desert Flower
by MidnightShadow101
Summary: Too busy worrying about where to get her next meal, Hana never knew she was beautiful. The world she knew was stained with ugliness, and she cowered at school and kept her head down where she worked, too scared to show her face to the world because of her abusive father. Her hiding method worked for everyone, except for Gaara, who was captivated the moment he saw her. GaaraxOC
1. Don't Want To Die

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm sorry about the last chapter, I know it was a pain to read. My computer was doing something weird, so I redid it. Enjoy! :) I'm still reading Naruto (the manga), so if something's wrong, tell me. **

* * *

Warm sand slithered over my straw sandals and shabby clothes, the tiny grains finding holes in the thin cloth that I didn't know I had. The worn tunic provided next to no protection against the harsh sunlight, and it beat mercilessly down on my back and legs, my neck shaded by my long, dusty golden hair.

The jangle of copper coins in my pocked lifted my spirits minimally, for I knew that wherever money went, fighting was sure to follow. The coins were a symbol of my hard work and stood for much more than pieces of metal.

Upon reaching my home, I slipped off my worn leather shoes and crept silently into the house. _Don't notice me don't notice me don't notice me, _I prayed.

But my hopes were all shattered like glass in a windstorm when I felt a slap at my ear. My head spun, and I reeled back, my brain cells screaming for me to move.

"So! You're finally back!" My father leaned forward, his eyes narrowed like a wolf's that had smelled a rabbit. His eyes flicked towards my pocket. "Well?"

I could not just sit here and let him make me cower. Mustering my courage, I said, "Well what?"

I felt another slap, this one harder. "Don't get sarcastic with me, girl. Just give me the money."

Disoriented, my hand drifted to my pocket, groping around for the coins. They eluded my stumbling fingers, but I eventually brought them out and offered them towards him.

He snatched them viciously. "What?! Is this it?! I know you earn more!"

I glare at him, just wishing that he would drop down and die. "That's all there is."

"Don't lie to me! I'm your father!" This time he threw something at me- I don't know what it was, probably something heavy- and it sailed through the air towards my head.

I ducked, some primal instinct propelling me downwards. Not fast enough. The object clipped my temple, making black spots dance before my eyes. I raised a hand to the pained area and it came away wet with blood.

The window behind me shattered. Shards of glass pelted my back, some pieces piercing the thin fabric and I felt the prick of sharp glass digging into my flesh.

Something inside me snapped. _I'm your father. _Sure. Like hell.

I stood up, anger blazing in my eyes like fire.

"I'm not going to stand for this anymore!" I screamed, and my hand found a large piece of glass on the dirt floor. I hurled it towards him, and it hit his nose.

He roared, more in anger and shock than in pain, and I took that instant and bolted out the door, clutching the side of my head to stop the flow of blood. It was slowing down now, so I brought my hand down.

My father- the beast- was out of the house now, breathing heavily and holding in his hand a _kunai _knife. I knew he had it still from his times in the shinobi academy, but years of neglect had caused it to rust, and the once polished blade glinted dully but cruelly in his meaty hands.

I darted to the side, not wanting to get away from the only home I had ever known, but wanting to dodge the throw that was sure to come. I had no plan, only pure adrenaline urging me to run, run, run.

But, unlike the knife in his hands, my father's taijutsu skills were still well-used (on me, mostly) and he was well-aqquainted with the weighty weapon. He threw with expert skill, and I felt a sharp stab of pain in my side.

Blood. All I knew was blood. My own, spilling onto the sand and the dirt, staining the yellow red. I gasped, all logical thought trickling out of my brain like the blood in my veins.

All I knew was that I didn't want to die. Every fiber of my body reeled at the thought, screaming _I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die! _The world I knew was stained black and red with ugliness like a bruise, but I knew that there was a much more beautiful world out there, somewhere away from Sunagakure, colored bright yellow and baby blue and grass green. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Then, suddenly, blackness, all around me. Was I unconscious? Was I dead?

_I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die!_

No, I knew I wasn't either because every part of me hurt like hell. Then what was happening? Grains of sand found my eyes and made them water and sting. Voices pressed themselves against my ears, but they were muffled and unclear, like I was hearing them from underwater.

The blazing sunlight again. It seemed like great big walls of sand were crumbling around me. I must be insane.

_I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die!_

Gentle arms- too gentle for it to be my father- were picking me up. I was being carried away. Soft cloth rubbed my tortured bare skin. Was I dying?

_I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die!_

The last thing I remember thinking was, _It's so warm._

**Gaara's POV**

She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Like an angel.

Her hair was like woven gold, spread out against the sand and glittering like captured sunlight. He had seen her right before she had fallen, when her eyes had been wide open and alert and scared. They had been bright green, like two emeralds.

The sand- I was grateful to have it now- swirled around her limp figure, forming a wall of hardened dirt. The man- her father, I was guessing- stumbled back with the retrieved kunai in his hand, and switched his bloodshot glare to me.

"What the hell are you doing, scarecrow boy? This is family business!"

"More like torture." I replied smoothly. "What are you doing to the poor girl?"

"What's it to you?"

"Hmph. Poorly misinformed. I am the Kazekage, if you must know. And I'm taking your daughter away from you."

"What!? You can't, Kazekage or not! I'm her father; her legal guardian!"

"True. But if I recall correctly, then I as the Kazekage can relieve guardians of chidden if they have abused, physically harmed, mentally traumatized-"

"Alright!" The man backed off, murder in his eyes. "I get the picture, boy. But know this," He pointed the knife at me. "This isn't the end. You haven't heard the last of me!" And he darted inside his home.

Feeling it safe, I made the walls surrounding the girl collapse. Her eyes fluttered, her hands clutched her bleeding side, and incoherent streams of words slipped between her bloodless lips. Paying closer attention, I realized that she was only saying one phrase, over and over.

"I don't want to die," She whispered. "I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die!"

My heart ached with remorse for the girl. I bent down and gently picked her up, cradling her in my arms. As soon as I touched her, she abruptly stopped speaking and went silent, only murmuring a few words every once in a while.

Making a split second decision, I started walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. The Kazekage?

**A/N: I decided to update this quicker than I would've, since I seem to be getting followers quicker than I thought I would. I know my chapters are a little short, and this one's no novel, but what I lack in quantity, i hope to make up in quality. Enjoy! :)**

Hana's POV

Cool cloth rubbed against my skin. I was sleeping in a soft bed, much softer than my pallet at home or anything else that I've slept in. My eyes fluttered open, and my vision slowly sharpened into focus. The room was plated in white tile, and I could hear the steady hum of an air conditioner. Senses now in tack, my nose was instantly assuaged by the sharp odor of rubbing alcohol. There was only one place that had that smell.

A medical facility? What was I doing here?

A flash of memories caused me to wince. Right. Father. The fight. The kunai wound.

Maybe I was dead, and that was the reason why my wound didn't hurt.

I tried to sit up, and a jolt of pain immediately zigged up my side, causing my breathing to hitch. Salty tears of pain filled my eyes, and I cringed, caressing the wounded area gently with my fingertips.

Strike that. Definitely alive.

I pulled up the hem of my thin cotton shirt, revealing sterile white bandages wrapped carefully around my torso. Carefully, slowly, gingerly, I unwrapped them.

A row of orderly black stitches were stamped neatly across my flesh, straight as the desert horizon. The skin around them was stained blue with the disinfectant spray. It was a very neat operation, nothing like the crude methods I used to doctor my various cuts and bruises inflicted by you-know-who, and probably costed a fortune, which I didn't have. I sighed wearily. What was I going to do now?

I was suddenly aware of the person sitting at my bedside. He was apparently asleep, breathing deeply, and wearing the expensive silk white robes of the… Kazekage? What was the _Kazekage _doing here?

Never having seen him in person, I studied him closely, eyes narrowed. He was much younger and much smaller than I thought, about my age and only an inch or two taller, and I was considered pretty small. He was a little scrawny, with messy dark auburn hair that stuck up in a few dozen directions, blown into mayhem by the desert wind. He was also pale, defying the harsh desert sunlight tan (like me!) that most of the Sunagakure inhabitants had.

"Well, sleeping beauty awakens."

I started, and then realized that the boy was actually awake. His eyes opened, and I noticed that the irises were a beautiful, brilliant, striking blue, like sky when the sun had just set. He really was quite attractive.

I can't think about that right now.

I felt a light but steady blush creeping up my cheeks, and I managed to stammer a semi-polite, "My lord Kazekage."

The muscles in his face didn't move- keeping it in a deceptive mask of impassiveness -but he seemed amused. "Just call me Gaara. And you're Okami Hana?"

"How did you-?"

"Know? One of the nurse's identified you as you passed by. It was quite convenient."

Not knowing quite what to say, I just nodded. Then I realized that I had a lot of things on my mind, and a torrent of questions burst from my mouth. "Why am I here? Howdid I get here? What happened?"

"Let me explain." The Kazekage- Gaara -toyed idly with the edge of the white sheets, the gesture betraying his adult-like way of speaking and making him seem younger. "I saw you getting beaten up, argued with your father about the rights of children, and then carried you here. I didn't want you to die, as every time I suggested it, you were extremely protestant against the idea."

I knew that he was just teasing me, but I blushed again. Was I saying that aloud? I didn't mean to. What else did I say in my unconsciousness?

"Well, I thank you for your help." I bowed my head humbly, a little overwhelmed by his concern. "I am forever indebted to your service."

He smirked lightly.

"But, really, it was unnecessary-"

"Unnecessary?" His face hardened slightly. "You mean that other kids get beaten by their fathers as they apologize for being alive?"

I stayed silent, mentally agreeing that he had a point.

He shook his head. "I cannot allow you to go back there."

"What!?" I burst out, all politeness forgotten. "Then what do you expect me to do? I have no other home!" How dare he, suggest that I just _leave? _Did he think that maybe I had a huge home like his, with plenty of food? I had to skip meals and not go to school sometimes so I could work just to survive!

Manners resurfacing, I went silent again, mentally berating myself. I felt that I had just crossed a line.

But Gaara just stayed calm and collected and examined his nails. "Yes, I understand your position." He said patiently. "And I think we can work out a solution."

"I'd love to hear it."

"How about you come stay at my home with my siblings and I?"

I was temporarily robbed of my power of speech, and finally managed to gasp out, "What?_"_

**Please review! :)**


	3. Hallucinations and Almost-Confessions

**A/N: A new chapter! Hooray! Enjoy it, and don't forget to review! They are my inspiration, and without them I become very uninspired and write boring chapters. So, if you think about it, reviewing helps **_**you. **_**:) (Author logic). **

**Oh, and to my reviewer Inazuma Kaiten:**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to give me such a long review! I appreciate every word! Sometimes I get sad when people don't take time to give thoughtful reviews, so I thank you for taking time out of your schedule to do this. Thankyouthankyouthankyou.**

**Yes, Hana's name means Wolf Flower. I did the wolf thing to show her fighting spirit, and the flower thing to describe how she looks. **

**I LOVE your failed attempt at humor. I told my friends- who are also fans of Naruto- and they laughed, and laughed. I also appreciate your praise. Thank you so much. I am pleased to know that people like my writing.**

**To everybody who just read that (besides Inazuma Kaiten): STALKERS!**

**Hana's POV**

Gaara's house was pretty big. And much nicer than any other establishment that I had ever dared to enter.

The sandstone walls and floors were polished, and grand rugs were spread on the floor and silk banners draped the walls. I felt very out of place, like a tarnished silver coin on a shelf that held beautiful crystal vases and golden plates.

I didn't want to refuse such a kind offer... it would be impolite. But now, I felt very, very, inferior. I had tried to protest quietly before, but he Gaara wouldn't hear a word about it. So I just went along.

"Oh, Kyubbi." I muttered under my breath.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Gaara said into my ear. I shivered slightly as prickles raced down my spine; I hadn't realized he was so close behind me. "If there's anything you need, just tell me. Temari and Kankuro will help as well."

"Temari and Kankuro?"

"Oh, right, you haven't met them." He shrugged. "My older brother and sister. I'll introduce you." He called out. "Kankuro? Temari?"

"Wait, but if you're younger, then how come you're the Kazekage?"

He gave me a searching look for a moment, and for a moment I was afraid that I had offended him. Then he said slowly, "I was stronger."

I shuddered, wondering how dangerous Gaara was if he had managed to surpass his own elder siblings.

"What, Gaara?" A girl with blond hair gathered into two bunches walked into the hallway. Her eyes were pale blue, like the desert sky, and she was nicely tanned. "What is it… now…" She suddenly saw me, standing nervously in front of Gaara, and she froze. Her eyes flicked back and forth, like she was trying to figure something out. Then, having finally found the answer, she smirked. "Oh. I see."

Whatever she saw was invisible to me.

"Yes, oh overlord Kazekage?" This time a boy strode over to take his place next to Temari. "Does this have to do with-?" He also paused, stared at me for a few seconds, then whistled. Raising his eyebrows, he asked, "And _who _is _this?" _

_"This-" _Gaara sent him a warning look. "-is Hana. I'm helping her out. Please be nice to her." He placed his hands on my shoulders.

I was feeling terribly uncomfortable. Temari was still looking at me like that, with a half-amazed half-satisfied expression, and looking at Gaara with a half-amazed half-smug expression. Whatever she was thinking, I'm guessing it didn't bode well for me.

Kankuro was _still _staring at me (didn't that guy have any manners?) with an expression like a hungry wolf. I shifted nervously, then said quietly to my shoes, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Temari moved forward and extended a hand. I shook it, and she smiled kindly. "I'm Temari."

"And I'm Kankuro." He also extended a hand. "Nice to meet you too."

I nodded, the knot of tension easing slightly in my stomach. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

"Well, here's your room!" Temari said cheerfully. She opened the door, and I couldn't suppress a gasp of surprise.

It was big. Much bigger than my room at home, and certainly more lavish. My bed was huge, and there was a small room to the side that was entirely for clothes.

"It's wonderful." I managed to say. I gave her an awed look. "You guys live like this? All the time?"

"Yeah." Temari rubbed the back of her head. "It's nice, I guess."

I stepped in and smoothed the bedspread with my hands. "Thank you."

"No problem." She closed the door with a snap behind her and sat down in one of the chairs, looking at me expectantly. "So, what happened?"

"What happened what?"

"Oh, come on!" She waved her hand. "How did you meet Gaara? He's not the most friendly, if you know what I mean. Doesn't usually go out of his way to make friends."

"I wouldn't call us exactly friends. More like… aqquaintences." I glanced towards of the glass windows. It was clean and polished, nothing like the grimy things in my old home. "He rescued me from my father."

I explained everything to Temari, who sat, listening, not interrupting.

"Rough childhood." She admitted when I was finished. She frowned. "What happened to your mother?"

My mother. Oh no, not again!

_A scream. My own, I guessed later, but no one could be sure in that chaos. My mother stood in front of me, back to the threat, barricading me in with her arms, protecting me. I screamed and cried, hitting her with my tiny fists, but she refused to move._

_I could see the glint of the knife as if sprouted from her stomach. Blood poured from the wound and from her mouth, as she smiled at me one last time, speaking her last words._

_"You'll always be beautiful. I love you."_

_Later, I learned to fear those words. Beauty was an illusion; a mask to hide ugliness. Love was fake; it surrounded you, then faded away, leaving you more desolate than you were before._

And then everything went black.

**Gaara's POV**

"Hey, bro!"

I turned towards the voice, inwardly sighing. What did Kankuro want?

"So," He said breathlessly, slowing his pace now that he was level with me. "What's the story with the hottie?"

I felt a prickle of annoyance and jealousy. "What do you mean, story? And her name is Hana."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He waved his hand dismissively. "What I mean is, where did you pick up a girl like her?"

I sighed. I should've none that this would happen. I relayed the story.

"Whoa." He whistled. "Poor girl. Remind you of anyone?"

I stayed silent, sending him one of my infamous glares. He smirked. "Okay, okay, I get it. But seriously, do you like her?"

"She's pleasant, nice-looking, polite, and can take care of herself." I replied nonchalantly, evasively. "What's not to like?"

He rolled his black eyes, lip curling in scorn. "You know what I mean. Do you _like _her?"

I paused, turning the question over in my head. _Did _I like Hana? She was beautiful, that was for sure, but there was something else. The way she talked was modest, shy and respectful, but underneath that mask was a fighting spirit. The way she lashed out at me when I informed her she wasn't going back to her father. And the way that she was unaware of her beauty. It didn't make her vain or arrogant. I liked that.

"Well," I began reluctantly. I guess I could trust Kankuro. He was my brother, after all. He leaned forward eagerly. "I guess-"

"Gaara! _Gaara!_"

Kankuro groaned as Temari, running breathlessly, caught up to us. "You ruined it, Temari! I was just about to get him to crack about Hana!"

"That can wait." She insisted. Her face was flushed. "Hana collapsed!"

"What?!" Kankuro and I exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, she did! I asked her a question, and she got this look in her eyes, and she just fainted!"

I don't really remember getting there. All I remember is thinking that the corridor seemed much shorter when I wasn't running.

I wonder what Temari had asked Hana to make her black out.

**Please review! :)**


	4. Nightmares and Confessions

**Gaara's POV**

The sky outside the room was darkening, turning deep purple and navy blue. Little groups of stars were sprinkled here and there.

"So, she'll be okay?" Temari whispered. I glanced at her, and realized that she felt guilty. She thought that it was her fault that Hana's brain had gone AWOL at her provocation. The solemn mood had even affected Kankuro to the point of him not being sarcastic.

The medic nodded. "Your question triggered a strong memory stimulant, witch caused a complete recall. She'll be out for a few hours, and a little disoriented when she awakens, but other than that, there should be no other side-affects." He started to pack up his supplies. His medical case shut with a snap.

"That's good." I said quietly.

Hana was lying on her bed, breathing deeply, her hair spread out over the cushions like woven gold. I suddenly noticed a tiny scar under her left eye, a small gash mark that looked like it was made with a very dull knife. My insides clenched with anger. Although I helped her in the long run, no one would be able to heal the mental trauma Hana had experienced her entire life.

I guess I must've been staring at her pretty hard and longer than was socially acceptable, because Temari cleared her throat and Kankuro coughed.

"So, Gaara." Temari collapsed into a chair, straddling it backwards, and looked at me expectantly. "Are you going to confess, or do we have to force it out of you?"

I almost smiled. Almost. "Force it out of me? Excuse me, but you couldn't do that even if you tried. I could beat you both, two on one, in a duel."

"Okay, maybe you could." Kankuro sat on the edge of Hana's bed. "But we could resort to other methods."

Temari grinned evilly. "Oh no. Gaara, you should be scared now."

I rolled my eyes. "What is your definition of "other methods"?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I could hit on her with my friends until you crack." He suggested shrewdly.

I stiffened, glaring at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead. "You would make her terribly uncomfortable, and your flirting wouldn't work anyway."

Temari laughed at my obvious discomfort. "Yeah, but it would torture you."

Kankuro chuckled. "Confess already."

"Yeah, Gaara."

"Fine, fine!" I yelled, uncharacteristically flustered. I put my hands up in defense against them. "You win. I confess."

"Ha!" Temari pointed triumphantly. "I _knew _that was why you helped her in the first place. You are finally acting like a normal teenager."

"Oh, please."

"Anyway, we have bigger things to discuss." Kankuro said briskly.

"Bigger things?"

"Yeah." Temari looked serious now. "A little piece of advice, Gaara."

"I'm dying to hear it."

"Better make your move, dear brother. Girls like Hana don't stay available for long."

**Hana's POV**

I dreamt of my mother.

First it was the scene of her death, playing repeatedly, as she whispered her last words, over and over again. My voice was hoarse with screams, and my eyes seemed to run out of tears.

Then it was my father, chasing me around the house until I barricaded myself in my room, only twelve years old and desperate for a chance of escape.

Of course, he made it in eventually, and then I had to tolerate the roars, the slaps, the hits. I was left on the floor, hours later, choking with pain and tears, every movement suddenly seeming like torture. My flesh was angry and red, if not bleeding.

I awoke with a small, muffled scream. I was breathing as if I had just run a marathon, and my body was drenched in cold sweat. My hair was plastered to my forehead. Even though it was warm, chills sparked along my spine, making me shake.

It was dark outside. How long had I been sleeping? What time was it now?

I felt a gentle touch at my shoulder, and I cringed, shrinking away, fear momentarily overpowering logic. Then I noticed that it was only Gaara. His blue eyes almost glowed in the dark.

"Hana?" He asked softly.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" I whispered back.

He dropped his eyes. Although I didn't notice it in the dark, he was blushing. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was worried about you."

"Thank you." I said quietly. "I really appreciate everything that you've done for me."

"My pleasure." He wait on the edge of my bed, criss cross style. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You were screaming."

"Was I?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Fine, fine." I closed my eyes. Could I trust him? Then I mentally hit myself. He saved my life. And I still doubt him? Guilt pricked at my insides.

"It's about my father." I admitted. His face darkened.

"Fathers." He snorted. "Why do they think they know everything?" He looked at me. "Mine wasn't exactly the nicest parent on the earth either."

"Really?"

"Well, he tried to kill me ever since I was six…"

I gaped at him, for a moment so shocked that all I could do was stare. He smirked, and leaned closer to me.

"Let's not talk about that anymore." He suggested. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." I replied, grateful for the topic change.

"What's your favorite color?"

I was taken aback, but thought about it. What was my favorite color? I didn't have one. I never thought about it before. Then, glancing at him, I noticed his eyes again.

"Blue." I said finally. He smiled. "What's yours?"

"Up until a day or two ago, I didn't have one." He shifted his weight. "Gold, I guess."

And it went on, him asking me questions and me replying until all thoughts of my nightmare had disappeared. I eventually fell asleep, although I don't remember how.

**Gaara's POV**

Her eyes started drooping, and then she suddenly fell asleep, mid-sentence. Quick reflexes kicking in, I caught her head before she fell, and for a moment I just froze.

Being in love was so troublesome, but looking at her made it all worth it.

I let her head drop into my lap, and gently stroked her hair, absent-mindedly, not really noticing what I was doing. I eventually got off her bed and pulled the covers over her sleeping form, and left.

**Please review! Tell me what you think! :)**


	5. What Is Love?

**Thank you, thank you all for reviewing! I am happy that this story is gaining popularity, and will try to devote my entire attention to it. Because of this, you should expect weekly updates, maybe sooner, maybe later. **

**BTW, my bro showed me a picture of Gaara online, and when I saw a picture of him smiling, I literally started squealing. Sorry, but his smile is SO CUUUUUUUTTTTEEE!**

**So, I'm a fangirl. Yeah, yeah, go judge.**

**Phoenix Song: I am not exactly sure, as I have not worked out the precise details of their birthdays and ages and stuff. I learned that working with exact numbers in writing limits you. But they are probably in their early-mid teens.**

**And now, ONWARD!**

**Hana's POV**

_Sometimes, if the weather wasn't too hot and we managed to get away, my mother and I would sneak out of the house and walk about a mile away from Sunagakure, to a small oasis that had no name. There, we could talk and play without the shadow of my father looming over us. There, we could be free._

_One time, it was getting late, and we needed to start walking home again, but neither of us wanted to go. I was getting tired and fell asleep in my mother's lap, and she stroked my golden hair as I drifted slowly, slowly, slowly._

The harsh sunlight from the window awoke me. Reluctant, I gripped the sheets of my bed and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the memory of the dream printed to my retinas. The scent of clean linen filled my sinuses as I inhaled slowly.

The images were already fading away. I sighed and sat up, stretching and yawning.

What time was it? I looked out the window. That was when I realized that something was very, very wrong.

I wasn't in my house.

I had a very brief moment of pure panic, but then I remembered the events of yesterday, and more importantly, last night. I blushed, then questioned myself. Was the entire thing with Gaara a dream too? Probably.

I threw the covers off of me and leapt out of bed.

What was I supposed to do now? It's not like I was familiar with this place... I felt very lost.

I decided to make the bed. Pure habit. Not my fault.

I was just starting to straighten the covers when I heard a female voice behind me. "You know, we usually have other people do that for us."

Temari was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and smirking. Again, I marveled at the fact that these guys kept on managing to sneak in without me hearing a sound. I wonder if Kankuro could do it too.

"You probably do." I said politely. "It's just habit. I didn't have people to do this for me, and my bed wasn't nearly as comfortable." A note of bitterness showed, and I quickly covered it. I wasn't sure if she noticed, but I mentally berated myself. I had to keep my emotions in check. It's not like it was Temari's fault anyway.

"Oh, yeah," Temari shrugged. "Anyway, you should come get some breakfast. You're about as scrawny as a scarecrow. And we have a big day ahead of us."

I raised an eyebrow. "A big day?" I asked warily.

"Yep." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out. "Shopping! We have to get you some new clothes."

"I would hate to inconveinience you." I protested, allowing myself to be dragged, but it took all my willpower not to wrench my hand away. I didn't like being touched. The only person that had ever touched me in the last few years was my father, and he only touched me to hit or hurt me. "Can't I just go back to my home and bring my old clothes?"

"Hell, no!" Temari turned a couple of corners, looking appalled. "Like we would let you go back! No, your dad would beat the crap out of you if you showed your face."

I looked down, a steady blush coloring my cheeks, but my inner logic agreed. I didn't want to go back anyway. _Never._

We reached a spacious dining hall, where Gaara and Kankuro were already seated. The table was stacked with all sorts of different foods, many of which I didn't recognized, and looked like it was enough to feed at least ten people.

I looked at Temari in amazement. "Remind me again. You _live _like this? All the time?"

"Yep. Why?"

I shrugged. Temari put her hands on my shoulders, forced me into a seat, and took the chair to my left.

"Good morning." Gaara said evenly to all three of us. I snuck a glance at him and noticed that his facial expression was completely different from the one that I had seen last night, if it wasn't a dream. He was such a different person from the shy, friendly boy one in the dark, where it was like I could see into the most intimate corners of his mind, wearing his emotions on his sleeve and not hesitating to fill in the silence when I paused.

He looked up, and I hastily looked back at my lap. I bit the inside of my cheek. This was no time to get caught up in fantasies. Really, this arrangement couldn't last forever. My father would find a way to get me back, and it would just be so much worse when I returned. It would just be better if I weren't friends with any of them. It would be less painful.

Besides, Gaara was the _Kazekage, _for Kyubbi's sake. What interest would he have in me, a poor little peasant with absolutely nothing? I was just a charity project.

Temari put a bunch of stuff on my plate. "Eat, Hana. That's one of the requirements for living here. If you miss a meal, you shall face the consequences."

I couldn't resist. "Consequences?"

Temari smirked. "I will have a bodyguard tail you 24/7 and will give him the permission to pick you up and literally carry you here."

I arched my eyebrow, but decided not to take any chances, and started to eat.

In all my life, I had never had as much as I wanted to eat. When I was younger, I swore to myself that if I ever had an unlimited supply of food for one meal, I would eat it all.

Now that that time had come, I realized that I couldn't. My stomach seemed to have shrunk to the size of a walnut, and I could barely eat half. Temari sighed.

"It will have to do for now. C'mon, you can borrow some of my clothes until we get your new ones."

She pulled me into her room, slammed the door, sat me in front of a mirror, and brushed my hair, over and over again, until my scalp ached. But not a word of complaint slipped through my lips. It would be impolite.

"Would you like me to braid it? Or just put it up?"

I shrugged.

"You don't have an opinion?"

"Whatever is most practical."

Temari made a face. "You don't always have to go by practical, Hana. Now that you're here, we can go for pretty too." She started to braid it.

By the time she had picked out an outfit for me and done my hair, I could barely recognize myself. It seemed like a new me when I turned around in front of the mirror.

My hair seemed longer when it was braided, which was weird since braiding tended to shorten your hair's length. It was definitely much softer and silkier, coaxed into perfection by Temari's gentle strokes. My face was clean, and I realized just how pale it was. My outfit was simple but pretty.

"Thank you." I said softly. "This is much more than I expected. Thank you."

She waved her hand, brushing my gratitude aside as if it was unescessary. "No problem, Hana. Anytime. Anyway," She snatched my hand and tugged me towards the door. "Let's go. The day awaits!"

**Gaara's POV**

What was wrong with me? What was going on?

I paced my room, running a hand through my hair and scowling. What the hell was going on with me? I was supposed to be indifferent, I was not supposed to care, this was not what was supposed to happen.

I don't exactly know why I rescued Hana from her father. It was on an impulse, like I just _had _to protect her. It was an irrational surge of emotion, emotion that I wasn't supposed to feel.

And then last night. What the hell was I thinking? I don't even remember anymore. What made me go into her room and check on her? It's not like I needed to. The doctor said that she would be fine. So why was I feeling this way?

I had suspected that I had a small crush on her, which is what I told Kankuro and Temari, but I had no idea that this would happen.

Sometimes, to face the problem, you first had to come face to face with it.

I was head over heels, completely and crazily falling in love with Hana.

It's crazy! It's irrational! I only met her a day ago!

I didn't know it at the time, but that's what love was. Crazy and irrational, the silliest, most wonderful, most beautiful, most euphoric, most heart-breaking thing in the world. Love.

**Hana's POV**

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Temari stared at me as if I was crazy. "They're gifts."

I glanced behind me at the pile of packages and bags. "It's a lot of gifts."

We were sitting at a cafe, where Temari had ordered sandwiches. We had just finished shopping, and she had bought me more outfits than I could wear in a month. I shuddered to think of how much it costed her.

"Anyway, you needed some new clothes." She stirred her drink with her straw. "You need to look your best."

"For what?"

"For school."

I blanched, then blinked a couple of times. "School?"

"Yep. Gaara sorted it all out. You have plenty of time now, and he enrolled you in the local private school."

"Just what I need," I said dryly. "To spend my school days with a bunch of rich kids."

She laughed, and even I was surprised with myself. A joke. My second one in three days. And my first aloud.

"Don't worry." Temari said, eyes twinkling. "Once they find out that you're staying with the Kazekage and his siblings, they should leave you alone."

"And why would that be?"

"Because..." She hesitated, and for a moment, I saw a flash of uneasiness in her eyes. She fiddled with her straw. "...you really don't know?"

I shook my head.

"People are a little scared of Gaara. I mean, please, he is a little intimidating, isn't he?"

I shrugged. She wasn't telling me something. I could tell when someone was keeping information from me.

Well, if she didn't want to share it with me, no big deal. We all kept secrets. We all had scars we didn't want to show.

**Please review!**


	6. School Time

**A/n: I really need to stop procrastinating. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little late, but here it is. Enjoy! :)**

**Hana's POV**

Ah. School.

I felt a lump in my throat and my mind buzzed momentarily with panic.

Don't think about the teachers demanding for the homework you didn't do because you were being knocked around at home. Don't think about the unexcused absences. Don't think about the bullying.

I exhaled, not even realizing that I had been holding my breath.

Too late.

Maybe this time, school will be different. After all, I was going to a different school, learning with different people, wearing different clothes, in a different situation. If I got stuck, I could ask the teachers and maybe even Temari for help, since I didn't have to rush to work all the time now. Yeah, maybe this time school will be different.

"Hey, I know you!"

Or maybe not.

I turned around, mentally gritting my teeth and inwardly groaning. Not _these girls _again.

"What are you doing here?" One asked bluntly. They were all wearing outfits accessorized with all sorts of different hairpins and jewelry, with decorated book bags and all that stuff. Their hair was styled elaborately, and I wondered if they could walk around with all that hairspray. They all crossed their arms, leaning on one leg, surrounding me within a semicircle, with pouty frowns on their faces.

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?'?" I asked nonchalantly. "I go to school here."

"No, you don't!" The second one cried out. "You go to that run-of-the-mill, public school downtown. What are you doing here? Selling newspapers for your _job?"_

I felt like smacking her. My patience was spent. My politeness was being used up at Temari's house, and I had none left. My replies switched to my default defense mechanism: sarcasm.

"Are you thick, or did all that hairspray affect your brain or something?" I snapped. "I go to school here. Get it right. Ask the teachers. Ask the headmaster. I was enrolled a week ago." And I turned my back, scowling, heading towards the classrooms, my insides squirming with uneasiness. I knew that I had just turned a group of strangers into a group of enemies.

Well, not total strangers. I did know them from before. The leader's name was Ami, and her lackeys were named Mudana, Orokana, and Nisemono. All of them were rich, stuck-up, full of themselves, and spoiled. They used to have fun by throwing pieces of trash at me as I passed by on my way home from school, calling me names and screaming insults. I didn't do anything to them, but I was an easy target and no one cared enough to help me.

Of course, no one but Gaara.

No. My brain started blocking it all off. Nope, no, nein, you are _not _going to think about that. That area is _forbidden. _

The thought of Gaara caused me to remember the conversation with Temari at the cafe.

_Once they find out that you're staying with the Kazekage and his siblings, they should leave you alone._

_...you really don't know?_

What had she meant? Of course, the Kazekage was the head of the village, and he could punish people, but the look in Temari's eyes didn't look like she was talking about simple politics. It was more like... fear.

But who would be afraid of Gaara? Ever since I got to his house, he had been totally sweet, providing everything that I needed, even paying for school. He had called a doctor when I had had my little fainting episode. And he alone had heard me screaming in my sleep and had come to see what was wrong. No, I respected Gaara, and feared his power as the Kazekage, but I would _never_ be _afraid _of him_. _Never.

So, what was Temari so afraid of?

It wasn't really my place to ask... if she wanted me to know, then she would have told me. But my curiosity could not be satisfied by my theories. I had to find out the truth.

And the way to do that? My answer: Kankuro.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand.

Doing a quick analysis in my head, I realized that the best way to do this was to pretend that I didn't stay at the Kazekage's house. That would bring up quite a few uncomfortable questions, and probably start a few unkind rumors about me as well (**A/N: I think you all know what I'm talking about)**.

So, I would just pretend that I was a charity project hosted by the school. They sponsored a lower class kid to go to their expensive campus so they could seem like a better school. Perfect.

I squared my shoulders, gritted my teeth, and walked through the front doors.

There were students lounging around, leaning against the walls and chatting idly, waiting- and dreading- for the bell to ring, signaling the start of school. It was a nice school, from what I could tell. The hallways were neatly furnished and clean, albeit a few candy rappers were strewn around the trash can. But, in my opinion, there were too many kids. Too many to avoid. I kept my head down and tried not to make eye contact with anybody.

I was stopped before I reached my first classroom.

"Hey, you!" I was forced to look up when I heard the voice.

It was a boy, with bleached blond hair and brown eyes. He was tall and a little scrawny, with an impressively straight nose.

Just leave me alone! I wanted to scream.

"May. I. Help. You?" I was glad that Temari and Kankuro and Gaara weren't around. That way, I had no obligations to be polite. It felt nice to be able to say whatever I wanted to say.

He cocked his head to the side, eyes innocently wide with curiosity. "I don't think I've seen you before... are you a transfer student?"

"That's right." That was technically true.

"What's your name?"

I might as well give it. There's no keeping it a secret, anyway. "Hana."

"I'm Nanpa." He held out a hand for me to shake.

I extended my hand, thinking that perhaps I had met someone friendly for once.

He brought my hand to his lips, kissing it lightly, and I blushed and looked down. The courage I had got from the girly-girls was gone. I was now just a timid kid... again. How come I could never find the bravery inside myself to do what I wanted?

"Would you like to hang out with me and my friends before school?"

I opened my mouth, ready to give an excuse, but the bell rang and I dashed off, calling out an apology.

Two minutes into school and I was already being flirted with.

I had a feeling that I wasn't going to enjoy school too much.

**Please review!**


	7. Wolf Under The Pretty Face

**A/N: Hooray! A new chapter! The reason for this update is my friend, micarocks101. We go to the same school, so one day we both got impatient, waiting for the other to update. So we made an agreement that whenever I updated, so would she and vice versa. I have updated four times since we have made that agreement. She has so far only updated once. So, yeah. I am paranoid, so I'm updating to get even more ahead of her. You can thank micarocks101 for this chapter.**

**Hana's POV**

I exhaled slowly as if I had been holding in my breath the entire time. Somehow, miraculously, I had managed to survive the six and a half hours of school with minimal verbal harassment and zero physical bullying. I was happy. It was better than I had hoped for.

Feeling lighter than I had in years, I was just starting to walk home (home meaning Temari's house) when I was hailed by a couple of boys.

One I recognized as the one I had met that morning. What was his name? Oh, yes, Nanpa.

His friend was a boy that I had glimpsed several times in some of my classes. He was one of those kids that walked around with two girls on his arms that squealed over everything he did and complimented him on everything.

Oh, please. Get a life.

Anyway, Nanpa's companion had arrived, thankfully, without his entourage, and I noticed that, up close, he was pleasantly tan with raven-colored hair and the most beautiful dark eyes I had ever seen. Coffee colored, and it brought back a small little memory, one in which my mother had described a creature called a doe, a female deer. If I had to choose, then this is what a doe's eyes would look like.

"Hana!" Called out Nanpa. He gave me a swift, sly smile. "Trying to get away from us?"

I could feel my face coloring as I stammered. "Of course not. I had no idea that you were looking for me."

He waved a hand. "We're teasing you, sweetheart. No need to take it so seriously."

I blushed again.

"Anyway, I want you to meet my friend, Kurai. Kurai, this is Okami Hana."

"Pleased to meet you." Kurai murmured. His voice was soft and sweet. He held out a hand for me to shake, and I mirrored his movements.

Like Nanpa, he brought it to his lips and breathed a kiss on the back of my hand. I caught my breath.

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied, withdrawing my hand. My insides were fluttering nervously, although I had no idea why.

"So, Hana, do you have any time to... I don't know, hang out right now?" Kurai smiled suddenly, a winning smile. His teeth were very straight and even.

I didn't want to be rude, and although Kurai and Nanpa were very gentlemanly and good-looking and pleasant, there was something about them that made me feel a little uneasy.

I opened my mouth, searching my mind for an excuse ("I have homework, my mom is expecting me back, maybe tomorrow...") when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I turned, astonished, to see _Kankuro _standing behind me, looking highly amused.

So all three of them could sneak up and scare the crap out of me. Great.

"Hana, Hana, what are you doing?" Kankuro sounded as if he was scolding a small child. He strode forward and slung an arm around my neck, pulling me flush against him. My face was burning. I was just that helpless little child again, unable to speak or do anything at all. "I was starting to get worried about you!"

Annoyance flittered across Kurai's face as he scowled. "Hey, face-paint, I was talking to her first."

"Yeah, I noticed. And did you notice that she did not want to talk to you at all?" Kankuro lashed out, suddenly all venom. I was surprised at his sudden change it temperament. He was usually so... sarcastic and sly. Not sadistic.

Kurai just scowled. "How do you know? You can't see inside her head, can you, Kankuro?"

"Maybe." Kankuro grinned now.

"Whatever." They both turned to me now. "So, what do you say, flower? Care to take a small break?"

I opened my mouth to reply and was yet again cut off my the puppetmaster. "Whoa, boys, back off. She's married."

And with that dramatic statement, he turned, with me still held against him. I yelped as he pulled me away.

As we walked out of the Kurai's and Nanpa's sightlines, I pulled away, frowning. Narrowing my eyes, I said scathingly, "I'm pretty sure I could get you in trouble for what you did there."

"What, rescuing you?" Now that we were away from my school, Kankuro's cocky attitude was back in check. He grinned slyly. "So, the flower does have some wolf in her underneath that pretty face. I'm impressed that you managed to keep it in all this time."

"I am a master of self-control."

"Obviously."

"What were you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to pick you up. Temari and Gaara thought that you wouldn't be _safe_." He rolled his dark eyes. "If they wanted you to be safe, then they shouldn't have sent you to a private high school. More like... a daycare."

I scowled. "I can take care of myself."

"Sure. You probably would've wowed those perverts with your awe-inspiring inner wellspring of withering sarcasm."

I blinked. "I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment, but I'll take it as a compliment."

My inner lady was waging war with my teenage self and the latter was winning. I had an attitude, but I usually didn't show it, either because I was too shy or was worried that I'd be impolite. Right now, I didn't really care. And Kankuro seemed to like this side of me better than the polite version of me. We were, after all, close in age. He was only a year or two older than I was.

Kankuro smiled and offered an elbow to her- a sweet, old-fashioned gesture. "So, shall we go, m'lady?"

**Okay, I had to do at least one chapter in which Kankuro was the hero. Temari and Gaara got their moments; it's his turn.**

**Expect some drama in the next chapter!**


	8. So Tired

**A/N: Sorry, I guess that this update is a little late. Well, anyway, thank you to my two reviewers, Inazuma Kaiten and NejiTen4ever244 for continuously reviewing pretty much every single chapter in the story. :) I thank you for your loyalty towards me and my story.**

**3rd POV**

This time, no streaming golden sunlight awoke Hana. The window was dark, the glass coated with shades of midnight.

Or perhaps not exactly midnight. Hana knew from the ticking clock on her wall that it was only a couple of hours before first light. Her internal alarm clock had woken her up just in time, gods be thanked.

She slipped from the silken covers, blowing hair from her face and quickly preparing for the coming day.

Inside, she felt a little guilty; ditching her private, expensive high school tuition- even for a day- seemed like a discourtesy to her hosts. But, no, this was important. She had never missed this day before, not even when she was almost dead at the hands of her father.

Hana quickly ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up, away from her face. She drifted around the room, trying to find all her stuff.

Backpack (she had emptied all her schoolbooks and placed them on her desk in a neat stack)... water bottle (she could fill it before she left)... sketchbook and pencils (Temari had gotten them for her during the shopping trip)... and she could steal food from the kitchen (she had done it before in her own house).

Hana crept out of the room with her bag slung over her shoulder. She had dressed very simply in dark cargo pants and a T-shirt with a jacket over. Yes, she was in the desert, but she knew from experience that the sand dunes grew cold at night.

The entire house was silent. Nothing stirred. Hana felt herself straining for noise as she padded across the halls, heading for the kitchen, aware of every little creak of the boards beneath her feet and every little rustle of her own clothing.

She finally made it out of the house, backpack now heavier with food and water. The sky was still dark, although she knew dawn was barely an hour away now. She should be able to make it there before the heat began.

And so she started to walk, out of Sunagakure, past the borders, skirting the downtown area that she had lived all her life, not willing to be recognized by any of the locals or (gods forbid) her own father. No, she would not- _could not- _be intercepted today. This was important.

Hana knew the way by heart; there was next to no chance that she would get lost, even though the landscape looked identical and stretched out for forever in every possible direction. The only probable way that she could lose her mental path was if a sandstorm struck. And even if that _did _happen, she could easily navigate herself back with the assistance of the stars.

_~Flashback~_

_"You see that one, Hana? That is Orion, the hunter. He's most easily recognized by the three stars that make up his belt. Can you see it?"_

_Hana nodded, breathless, captivated by the beautiful tapestry of black and blue and white spread out above her._

_"Behind him, chasing him, is a constallation of a giant scorpion."_

_"Why is there a scorpion chasing him, Mommy?"_

_"I've told you Greek mythology, yes, Hana? Do you remember the goddess Artemis? It's said that she fell in love with Orion, but her twin, Apollo, didn't like that, because he was worried that Orion would steal his sister away from him."_

_Hana wrinkled her nose. "That's really stupid."_

_Her mother laughed. "To us, perhaps. But remember, Apollo and Artemis were best friends, and since they had both sworn to be unmarried for their godly lives, Apollo obviously thought that he would be best friends with his twin forever._

_"Anyway, in his jealousy, Apollo sent out a giant scorpion to chase and kill Orion, in which he succeeded."_

_"Was Artemis terribly sad and angry?"_

_"At first, yes. She was also the goddess of the moon, yes? So she took the image of Orion being chased by the scorpion and put them into the sky, so she could see him every night when she hunted."_

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"If Artemis missed Orion, why couldn't she just asked the god of the dead to bring him back?"_

_Hana's mother hugged her daughter. "Life and death isn't that simple, sweetie. We can't just bring everyone we love back from the dead. Then we would have dead people walking around!"_

_"But wouldn't that be good?"_

_"It's complicated, honey." She stroked Hana's hair. "Sometimes, death is good. Look at it this way. Death is not a punishment for those that are good; it is merely a transition- a promotion- to a better life. We all die eventually. Dad will die, I'll die; everyone."_

_Hana could feel tears coming into her eyes. "I don't want you to die, mom!"_

_"Oh, sweetheart! Don't worry; I won't die anytime soon."_

_Hana now knew that they were empty words._

_~Flashback End~_

Hana shook herself. In her reverie, she hadn't realized that she had made it to her destination. Rosy spots of pink and blushing red were starting to stain the blue above her.

In front of her was a small oasis, a paradise in the middle of a desert. A spring of clear water was the centerpiece, with date trees spread out around it in a small circle.

Hana quickly strode over to a small stone that stood upright in the ground and bowed to it. "Kunichiwa, mother. I'm back. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

She started to busy herself with pulling things out of her backpack. "I'm doing better, thanks. Something really lucky happened to me, for once."

The girl put two candles next to the stone and lit them with a match. "I've been taken away from father. The Kazekage- he's actually a lot younger than I thought he was- rescued me from him."

Hana sat criss-cross in front of the burning candles. "I'm living with him and his family now. He has a really nice older sister named Temari and an older brother named Kankuro that's not too bad either.

"Since I don't see dad anymore, my life has improved, and I'm even making some friends for once. I'm not as skinny. I'm not starving anymore.

"Even the Kazekage himself is nice to me. You'd like him; he's very kind, and although many people say that he's cold and withdrawn, he just wants someone to understands him. He's a little like me in a way."

She paused a little before saying the next sentence. "He also has really pretty eyes." And then she looked down and blushed. But only for a few seconds.

"But I don't know what to do. You know how father is. He'll get me back eventually." Hana felt the tears in her eyes, and she suddenly longed for the embrace of her mother again. "So should I make friends with the Sand Siblings or should I just detach myself? It will hurt so much more if I'm torn from them while we're friends, but it will seem like I'm not grateful if I'm distant. I don't want to hurt them after all they've done for me, but I'm also scared of hurting myself.

"I'm tired of being hurt, over and over again.

"I'm tired of being alone.

"I'm tired of being scared."

Hana choked, and her tears splattered onto the stone inscribed with her mother's name. There was no one to see her cry here; she didn't have to hide her tears in the dark anymore. "If death is good, mother, then how come it feels so wrong?"


	9. Missing

**Gaara's POV**

The harsh glare of sunlight had awoken me, streaming through the glass window and making a golden pool on my white sheets. For a moment, I just lay there, soaking in the peace before the day began, my mind wandering to the conversation I had had with Kankuro the day before.

-Flashback-

'Bro,' he said, walking into my study with a tense look on his face. 'We got a problem. A big problem.'

'What qualifies as a "big problem"?' I asked scornfully, turning a page in my book. I was utterly unconcerned, because, really, Kankuro never really had a "big problem". It was just him being dramatic. 'Did you break one of your antique puppets?'

'It involves Hana, thank you very much.' My older brother replied, offended. He scowled at me before flinging himself into one of the armchairs in the corner.

That piqued my interest, although I didn't let it show. 'What about Hana?' I worded my phrase very carefully, trying to sound bored. It wouldn't do if I suddenly sounded scared or nervous or anxious. I had let enough of my weakness show in front of my siblings for one week. I didn't want a repeat of my confession, which was humiliating enough.

'One word: Kurai and Nanpa.'

'That's three words.' I responded automatically, although I scowled. Kurai...

-Flashback Within The Flashback-

"Kurai, throw it!" The blond boy yelled, running. The six-year old's face was flushed pink with excitement as he sprinted down the field.

The black haired boy ignored him, drop-kicking it instead. Nanpa twisted and jumped and tried to catch it anyway, but the ball soared just beyond his fingertips.

"What was that, Kurai?" Nanpa growled as it landed on the roof.

"You tell me, butterfingers!" Kurai shot back. As usual, he never took responsibility for his actions; just blamed it on others. It was basic ego cover-up tactics. "Now how are we supposed to get it?!"

Instantly, I walked up to the side of the building and summoned the sand. Responding to my urging, it rose up in a wave and pushed the ball off the roof and into my hands. Eager to show my worth to the other kids, I offered it to Kurai, beaming, hopeful.

I was foolish to hope.

"Why are you giving it to me?" He backed off, disgust in his face and fear in his beautiful brown doe eyes. "I don't want it now; you've touched it!"

"Monster!" Nanpa jeered from the other side of the field. He ran up and took his place at Kurai's side, arms crossed. "Little freak!"

I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes, and the two noticed it. Big mistake, letting it show to them.

"Aw, look what you did, Nanpa! You made him cry!"

"Go run home to your mommy, freak."

"Oh, wait! You forgot, he doesn't have one!"

They both burst into peals of cruel laughter as I stood there, the ball still in my hands and tears starting to run down my face.

"Oh, just give it here." Kurai sauntered over and slapped the ball out of my hands, sneering. "Grow up, Gaara. You didn't actually expect us to let you play with us, right? Well, if you did, get over it. It's never gonna happen. I don't care if you're the Kazekage's son; you'll never have any friends."

He leaned closer to my face, having to bend down because he was that much taller than I was. He seemed to relish the venomous words he said and the hurt it caused me.

"Monster."

-Flashback Within The Flashback End-

I felt a momentary flash of anger.

'Yeah, anyway,' Kankuro continued. 'I went to school to pick up our little wolfsbane flower, right? And I saw Kurai and Nanpa standing over her, like wolves advancing on a lamb.'

'What did you do?' That flare of anger again.

'Told them that she was married and that they should back off.'

I smiled, although a little grimly. It was fun to imagine the boy's faces, at least.

'So, do you know what you have to do now, big bro?'

'No. What?'

'Ask Hana out before they do.'

Silence.

'You're kidding, right?'

'Brother, I have never been more serious in my life.'

'It's...' I struggled to find the words. '...I just can't.' I finally finished in desperation. Let's face it: rabid crazy assassin ninjas I can do away with in the blink of an eye, but I had no idea what do when it came to Hana. Maybe I was just hopeless when it came to those intriguing species known as girls.

'Yes, you can. You just have to have faith in yourself.'

-Flashback End-

I sighed and got up, stretching and running a hand through my auburn hair, making it stick up on one side.

I got dressed and got ready for the day, heading down the hall to the dining room where breakfast was served.

Kankuro and Temari were there, but, curiously enough, Hana was not.

"...not up yet?" Kankuro was saying, yawning.

"Obviously not." Temari replied. She frowned suddenly. "Actually, it's kind of strange. She's usually up and at 'em really early."

"Maybe she slept in?"

"Perhaps." She got out of her chair, yawning. "I'll go wake her."

I stood aside in the doorway as she passed, then walked in and took my seat.

"Hana not up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nope." A sly grin graced his face. "Why so interested?"

I shrugged, unconcerned, but inside, it nettled me that I was being so... palpable. I was better at concealment at this. I had successfully hid my emotions all my life; why was it so hard now?

The door burst open. Temari ran in, face flushed. "She's not there."

Kankuro and I looked up. "What do you mean, not here?"

"Exactly what I say. She's not in her room."

"Bathroom?"

"Checked."

"Maybe she got lost?"

"I don't see why. She's been living her for about a week."

"Then where could she have gone?" This came from me. I could feel dread starting to bubble up in the pit of my stomach. I remembered Hana's father's voice ("You haven't seen the last of me!")

Maybe he had finally taken his revenge.

What a cheerful thought.

**A/N: Please review! Sorry if the format is kind of confusing... I changed it a little bit. Ask me in a review if there's anything that you're confused about.**


	10. Midnight on the Rooftop

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. :)**

**Hana's POV**

It was dark again. I hadn't wanted to leave the oasis, but I knew that I had to get home.

I strode back into the village, yawning, stretching, massaging my sore muscles. Sure, I was strong, but a three mile walk in a desert really took it out of a person.

Luckily, it was starting to cool down now. I brushed some sand out of my hair and off my clothes upon entering Temari's house. I headed immediately to my room, too tired for dinner, just looking forward to a good night's sleep.

I pushed open the door, then froze with my finger's in my hair.

The scene was so bizarre that my brain processed and categorized it as one of those "what-madness-is-this" moments.

Gaara was pacing the floor, Kankuro was lounging in one of the chairs in the corner, Temari was sitting on my bed, and all three were arguing quite loudly with each other.

I had never heard any of them ever raise their voice so much, so the initial effect was a little frightening. They all had such powerful voices; I realized that in the few brief moments I was exposed to.

Temari noticed me first and immediately slid off my bed. "Hana!"

The two boys turned, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, as Temari tackled me with a hug.

"You idiot! We were so worried about you!"

"Y-you were?" I stammered, shocked and guilty. Maybe I should've left a note as to where I was going.

She finally released me and sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're back, but I must ask-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Temari was shoved out of the way by Gaara, who gripped my shoulders and glared at me. "Do you have any idea how much you worried us!?"

I was frozen, opening and closing my mouth like a fish, unable to say anything. His grip was starting to hurt.

"I thought that your father had gotten to you!" He yelled. "I thought that he had kidnapped and KILLED you!"

I couldn't say anything. I was trapped in the full glare of his blue-green eyes.

"Gaara," Kankuro spoke up. "You're hurting her."

He released me, but proceeded to glare, which hurt even more. Finally, after an uncomfortable amount of silence, he just sighed, turned, and left the room.

I watched the door click shut. "Wha... what's going on?"

"We were really worried, Hana." Kankuro said seriously. "Tell us when you're going to disappear like that."

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You really scared Gaara."

"I didn't think any of you would notice." I confessed.

"Didn't think that we would notice?" Both of them laughed at that. "Hana, I know we've just met, and we've only known each other for a week, but us Sand Siblings are VERY fond of you. You're like... family."

I was struck speechless again.

Family? This made my decision even harder. How could I pull away now that they thought of me as family?

I squared my shoulders. I couldn't pull away. Yes, my father would get me back, and even if it ripped out my heart and made me hurt so bad that I didn't want to live, I would stay friends with the Sand Siblings. They saved my life; I would stay strong.

Stay strong for them.

Then I came back to reality and glanced sheepishly towards the door. "I feel guilty about Gaara. Was he terribly angry with me?"

"More worried than angry." Temari assured me. "But maybe an apology would help...?"

I nodded, making up my mind. "Then I'll apologize."

I paused with my hand on the rooftop door handle. Temari said that that was the place that Gaara went when he was upset, so I should find him there.

I inhaled and mentally went through the apology I had conceived in my mind earlier. Then exhaled and pushed open the door.

Again, for the third time that day, my breath was taken away.

It was beautiful on the rooftop. The stars were spread up above me, with no tall buildings competing with the sky, like a beautiful tapestry. I could make out all the constellations. Orion and the scorpion, Andromeda, Hercules, and so many more. I could see why Gaara liked it up here.

Speaking of the young Kazekage, he was sitting on the edge, his legs dangling over the edge and his arms crossed. A very faint frown creased his forehead, and his eyes were distant.

He noticed me without turning around. "Yes?"

I got my voice back. "I... I just wanted to say I was sorry." I said in a rush. "I should've told you where I was going, I should've left a note or something, and I didn't mean for you and your siblings to get all worried about it!" I stopped and breathed. "I'm really sorry."

He was silent for a moment, then murmured, "Apology accepted."

That simple? "Really?"

"Of course. I am a forgiving person."

He finally looked back at me and then gestured for me to sit down next to him. I did so.

"Now that we've gotten that all straightened out," He said, smirking. "Why don't you tell me where you went?"

"Oh." I looked down, slightly embarassed. "I was visiting my mother's grave."

"Your mother's...?" Comprehension dawned on his face. "Hana, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I said automatically.

"No, it's not." He turned and looked me in the eye. "I lost my mother too; I know how it feels."

I merely nodded to that, internally marveling at yet another similarity between us. We sat in silence for a little while, and yet it was not uncomfortable. Finally, I remembered something I had wanted to ask Gaara for a little while.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"I... I'm aware that this is a bit of a personal question." I said quickly. "So if you don't want to answer, you don't have to."

"A personal question?"

"Yes."

"Fire away."

"Why are the other children afraid of you?"

Silence. Complete, suffocating silence. His eyes were distant again.

Finally, he spoke. "It's... complicated." He looked at me and, for just a second, there was a flicker of pain in his eyes. "This will take a long time."

"I've got time."

And so explained. About Shukaku. About the demon. About his father. About the anger, about the death, about the hopelessness.

Now it was my turn to keep the silence.

"So, let me get this straight." I said slowly. "You had a demon sealed inside of you- that's why you can control the sands- and during the time that you had it, you went through major depression and loneliness that caused you to... kill other people." I was horrified and disgusted, but not by him.

"Please, Hana, understand." He turned so that his body was completely facing me. His eyes were now clearly full of pain, coupled with a plead. Gaara's voice was desperate. "I-I was attacked right and left by my own father. I was taught that no one loved me, not even my family. I was taught that I was a monster. I-I-I-!"

"Gaara!" I had to yell for him to hear me. "Calm down. You're not a monster. I didn't think you were before I knew this, and I don't think so now either. You've shown nothing but kindness towards me, and I believe that that confused, angry boy is in the past." I looked him in the eye. "He's gone."

Gaara visibly relaxed, going slack. He exhaled in relief.

I turned away, looking to the distance. "It's just... so awful that you had to got through all of that." I said quietly. "It's terrible."

"Not so much as yours."

"Worse then mine."

"Not really, if you think about it."

"I got to know my mother. You didn't."

"Which made it all the more painful for you when you lost her.

"Look, we both got attacked by our fathers, shunned by other kids, got our mothers taken away, and felt completely alone." He pointed out.

"True..." I said reluctantly. "But you had to go through all that inner turmoil..."

"Quit making me sound so much like a... a hero!" He growled. "I killed people, Hana!"

"But... you don't kill people now. You've grown into a much nobler person."

He looked like he was about to scream through his teeth. "You're so stubborn!"

I grinned, unconsciously dropping my good-girl personality. "You have to blame Temari for that."

"She and I are going to have a serious talk after this." He grumbled. I noticed that he had loosened up as well. Although he had pretended to be frustrated, really he was enjoying the banter.

I giggled. "Your sister is really something."

"Got that right." He said nonchalantly. "Even though I'm Kazekage, she STILL treats me like her baby brother! After all I went through!"

I giggled again. "Quite the character."

"And don't even get me started on Kankuro. Wearing that silly face paint, playing with puppets all day."

"What's the deal with the face paint, anyway?"

"You'll have to ask. I don't know."

"What? The all-knowing Kazekage can't answer my question?" I teased. He laughed as well, and I was surprised to hear it. It was such a carefree and easy sound.

We dissolved into a peaceful silence again, observing the sky above us.

"It's so... beautiful." I whispered.

I didn't know until later that he had been looking at me. "Yes, it really is."

I turned and caught him glancing before he had a chance to turn away.

We just sort of stared at each other for a while. I hadn't noticed how close we were. I shivered, and also remembered how chilly the desert nights grew.

"Are you cold?" He asked, concerned.

"No" Was my automatic reply, but he unfastened the cloak from around his shoulders and draped it around my thin frame.

I watched his pale hands deftly button the top and blushed. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

We just watched the sky spread out before us, quiet, sneaking looks at each other when we thought they weren't looking.

Of course, I fell asleep eventually, with my head on his shoulder.


End file.
